Mauvaise Romance
by Gally Orena
Summary: Du tout inspiré de Lady Gaga le titre *sourire*. Après la chute d'Ultimecia, la vie redevient normale à la BGU... Ou presque ? C'était sans compter Squall et tout sa clique qui vont nous faire vivre leurs nouvelles aventures amoureuses !
1. Chapitre 1 - Histoire sans fin ?

_**Mauvaise Romance**_

**Chapitre 1 – Histoire sans fin ?**

La chaise commençait à lui tirailler le dos, en même temps, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était penché sur des papiers administratifs. Foutu paperasserie. Il n'en avait jamais été fan et depuis sa « promotion », c'était encore moins le cas. En temps que chef des Seeds, Squall avait pour obligation de gérer toutes les demandes militaires.

Et cela impliquait également de savoir rédiger des lettres de refus. Il ne voulait pas reproduire la même erreur que Cid dans le passé en acceptant que les Seeds participent à une action politique. Même si certaines offres étaient plus qu'alléchantes, il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'embarquent tous dans des histoires qui risquaient de mettre la BGU en situation délicate.

Soupirant, Squall s'étira de tout son long. Si cette paperasserie et ses interminables dossiers n'étaient pas son activité favorite, il fallait au moins reconnaître une bonne chose : il avait une bonne excuse pour ne pas voir Linoa. Après la bataille contre Ultimecia pour sauver leur monde actuel, il avait accepté de sortir avec elle. Se rendant compte de ses sentiments.

Effectivement, leur relation avait été totalement idyllique durant la première année. Mais désormais il se lassait. Linoa devenait d'une jalousie excessive, elle voulait absolument devenir une Seed mais n'avait définitivement pas les capacités pour y arriver.

Depuis un mois, Squall s'était fait à cette évidence : elle était un véritable boulet. Autant pour la BGU que pour lui-même. Et depuis peu, elle ne supportait même plus qu'il sorte boire un verre avec Zell ou Irvine. Du coup il était obligé de voir ses amis à l'intérieur même de l'enceinte et eux aussi lui faisait remarquer que les choses allaient de mal en pis avec sa petite-amie.

Mais Squall voulait quand même y croire, essayer de trouver une solution. Après tout, Irvine et Selphie avaient rompu il y avait de cela une semaine et la jeune femme semblait à moitié hystérique. Décidément, soit c'était une mauvaise passe, soit tous les couples choisissaient de rompre pile dans cette période...

Le chef des Seeds se tourna vers la petite horloge digitale qu'il avait posé sur son bureau. Presque neuf heures du soir. Son estomac criait famine et il fallait qu'il aille retrouver sa chère et tendre dans leur chambre attitrée. Repoussant sa chaise, il se leva et s'étira de nouveau de tout son long avant de poser les yeux sur le dossier en face de lui.

Celui-ci avait le mérite d'être intéressant. Une mission de mercenaire assez basique, les informations étaient claires et précises, la paye était bonne pour la BGU et ne risquait pas de ternir sa réputation. Il ferait son rapport le lendemain matin et l'apporterait à Cid.

Il attrapa les clefs du bureau et pris soin de le fermer à double tour avant de partir. Car même s'il n'était pas loin des dortoirs, il se méfiait de tout le monde. N'importe qui pouvait rentrer et fouiller dans ses papiers. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Squall détestait, c'était qu'on se mêle de ses affaires.

Marchant quelques mètres, il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre individuelle. En plus d'être chef des Seeds, il avait quelques privilèges, comme une salle de bain et des toilettes attitrées et un bureau. La pièce était déjà ouverte, Linoa était allongée en sous-vêtements sur le lit et lisait un magasine de futilité. Squall tenta d'être ému par ses formes généreuses mais n'arrivaient même plus à être excité lorsqu'il la voyait ainsi. Il s'assit simplement à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur sa hanche. Était-ce un mouvement de recul ou un frisson de dégoût qui la parcourut à ce moment-là ? Non. Il se faisait sans doute une illusion de plus.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ma chérie ?  
- Aussi bien que la tienne je dirais.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je n'arriverai jamais à être une Seed. J'en suis sûre et certaine maintenant.  
- Ne dis pas ça. Il y aura forcément...  
- Arrête Squall. Ça fait un an que j'essaye, un an que je n'y parviens pas. En plus, notre couple n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il était au départ.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Linoa cessa de lire et s'assit à côté de Squall.

« Je veux dire que plus rien ne va entre nous.  
- Linoa...  
- Arrête Squall. Tu passes ton temps dans ton bureau pour t'occuper des Seeds, tu n'as jamais une minute à m'accorder, tu voudrais aller picoler avec tes potes plutôt que de passer le peu de temps que tu as avec moi. Puis pour aller mater les pouffiasses qui vont dans ce genre d'endroit...  
- Tu recommences avec ça., _répondit le chef des Seeds, visiblement énervé._ Mais je te le répète encore une fois, tu peux venir avec nous, mais essaye de comprendre que, comme toi quand tu veux faire une sortie tranquille avec Selphie, moi aussi j'aimerai bien me promener avec Zell de temps en temps. Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mis les pieds à Balamb pour que tu ne sois pas jalouse, j'essaye de faire ce que je peux pour que notre couple ne flanche pas, mais tu campes sur tes positions sans tenter de me comprendre ! Tu ne me fais aucune confiance !  
- Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est dans les autres filles !  
- Mais tu ne comprends pas que je ne te tromperais jamais, même si une nana venait me faire du rentre-dedans ?!  
- La chair est faible Squall... surtout avec quelques grammes dans le sang.  
- Linoa ! Décidément je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu deviens vraiment... chiante ! Je fais des efforts et qu'est-ce que tu me réponds ?! Que je suis faible si jamais une nana venait se mettre à frotter son cul vers moi ?!  
- Je connais les hommes Squall.  
- C'est toi qui me dit ça alors que tu viens à peine d'avoir dix-huit ans ?!  
- Et je te rappelle qu'à Balamb il y a toujours Seifer. Je ne veux pas que tu le vois.  
- Alors celle-là tu ne me l'avais encore jamais faite ! Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas voir Seifer ?  
- Parce qu'il est sortit avec moi je te rappelle.,_ jeta Linoa avec des yeux furieux._  
- Et alors ? On se connait depuis l'enfance ! Et parce que je sors désormais avec une de ses ex, il faut que j'arrête de lui parler ?! Pourtant lui aussi t'a bien connue dans toutes les positions !  
- Squall ! »

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il voulait l'inviter à manger avec lui ce soir, faire quelque chose pour que ça s'arrange. Mais il n'en avait plus envie. Il voulait voir ses amis, boire jusqu'à se rouler sous la table et oublier Linoa rien qu'une soirée.

À cette heure, il n'y avait que la serre de combat d'ouverte. Il n'espérait pas y trouver qui que ce soit et se dirigea directement vers la sortie. Normalement, un couvre-feu avait été instauré pour les élèves les plus jeunes, mais les Seeds et Squall en particulier, ainsi que tous les hauts gradés, avaient le droit de sortir.

La route jusqu'à Balamb lui sembla courte. La nuit qui commençait à tomber et l'air frais alors qu'il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un t-shirt et un jean noir ne suffirent pas à le faire rebrousser chemin. Il était en colère contre Linoa, contre la manière dont elle prenait les choses, rien n'allait plus dans sa vie de couple et ses relations avec d'autres personnes en pâtissaient. Il ne voulait plus que les autres soient mis à l'écart, surtout qu'il s'agissait quand même de personnes qu'il connaissait depuis l'orphelinat.

* * *

_Hop voilà le premier chapitre d'écrit ! Je tiens juste à faire une petite précision, vu qu'on me l'a déjà demandée, par la suite, je ferai un chapitre racontant l'adolescence de Seifer et Squall au sein de la BGU, afin que le comportement qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre vous choque moins !__Merci de m'avoir lue !_


	2. Chapitre 2 - Renouveau

**Chapitre 2 – Renouveau**

Balamb était éclairée très légèrement, mais Squall savait que malgré l'apparence assez docile de la ville, il y avait des bars qui faisaient également des spectacles. Jusqu'à présent, il avait été mineur et n'avait pas eu le droit d'entrer dans ce genre d'endroit la nuit.

En journée, c'était différent. Car il avait dix-sept ans à l'époque et les serveurs faisaient l'impasse sur le peu de mois qu'il lui restait à attendre pour consommer de l'alcool.

Se déplaçant rapidement, il contourna bien vite les bâtiments pour se rendre à un bar ouvert uniquement la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas y aller depuis longtemps mais avec Linoa, c'était pratiquement mission impossible désormais. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter, pas envie de faire en sorte que tout aille pour le mieux au sein de ce qu'il appelait encore leur « relation ».

Extérieurement, le bar ne semblait pas avoir quoi que ce soit de particulier. Aucun son ne filtrait et les fenêtres laissaient à peine apercevoir des gens attablés en train de discuter joyeusement. Les lumières étaient tamisées et changeait doucement de couleur. Squall prit une inspiration et passa les portes. La personne chargée de vérifier l'âge le reconnaissait et lui fit un bref sourire.

« Alors chef des Seeds ? On ne te voit pas souvent depuis que tu es majeur !  
- Je n'ai pas eu tellement l'occasion de venir.  
- On va fêter ça alors ! Tiens, prends ce jeton, il te donne le droit à une consommation gratuite, offerte par la maison. Mais évite de prendre le cocktail le plus cher quand même ! »

Squall lui sourit, il connaissait le videur depuis quelques temps, pour lui avoir parlé de temps en temps lorsqu'il était en mission sur Balamb. Une fois à l'intérieur, la musique était assez forte pour que l'on entende pas les conversations. Les sons étaient relativement doux et alternatifs, l'ambiance n'était pas à la danse mais plutôt à la conversation tranquille.

Le chef des Seeds ne savaient pas où s'asseoir, il aurait aimé être tranquille dans un coin mais une majorité des tables et des banquettes étaient déjà occupées. Ce fut lorsqu'il eut décidé de ressortir qu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un agitait la main dans sa direction. Regardant de plus près, un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage.

Une crête blonde, un tatouage sur le visage, Zell était debout au fond de la pièce avec Irvine à ses côtés. Squall se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à eux. Zell se rassit à son tour et le regarda avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ça alors ! On ne pensait pas te voir ici !  
- Vous ne pensiez pas me voir ici ce soir là spécialement ?  
- Hum... Jamais en fait.  
- Je te remercie de ta remarque Zell. Cela ne fait que confirmer ce que je ressens ces derniers temps.  
- Tu veux dire le fait que Linoa est en train de te bouffer entièrement ?,_ rétorqua le cowboy.  
_- Irvine...  
- Sincèrement, que s'est-il passé pour qu'on te voit ici alors que tu ne viens jamais malgré toutes nos invitations ?,_ demanda de nouveau Irvine.  
_- Il se passe que Linoa commence à me gonfler. Elle dit que notre couple n'a plus rien d'un couple, que tout est de ma faute et qu'elle ne me fait absolument pas confiance. En plus elle est d'une nullité affligeante en cours, elle ne deviendra jamais Seed et elle le sait.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne romps pas alors ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que j'ai attendu assez longtemps. Maintenant il est temps de changer d'air. Tout le monde me connait comme un loup solitaire, alors pourquoi est-ce que je changerai pour une fille ?  
- Ah l'amour... Compliqué, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Relativement emmerdant arrivé à un certain point même.  
- Oh il ne faut pas dire ça, quand tu trouves la bonne personne, tout se passe pour le mieux.  
- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

Squall regarda les deux hommes fixement pendant presque une minute avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Ainsi c'était donc ça ! Ainsi donc c'était pour ça que Selphie vivait si mal leur séparation ! Et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien !

« Depuis combien de temps ?  
- Un peu plus d'un mois._, répondit Irvine.  
_- Et Selphie est au courant ?  
- Bien sûr que oui. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas envie de me voir.  
- Et comment ça c'est fait ?  
- Un soir on s'est retrouvé ici avec Zell, après une énième dispute avec Selphie. À force d'alcool et de discussion, on a finit par s'embrasser. Je me suis rendu compte que la compagnie masculine n'était pas si désagréable que ça, lui non plus. Donc... Nous voici.  
- Au moins ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez et je ne vous vois pas vous prendre la tête. Si seulement... »

Squall soupira, il aurait aimé connaître un amour comme celui que vivait Zell et Irvine, il lui avait bien semblé qu'ils étaient plus proche depuis quelques temps, mais ils n'affichaient pas encore à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble. Sans rien dire, Squall commanda un cocktail peu alcoolisé et discuta avec eux de sujets divers et variés depuis la chute d'Ultimecia. Le travail de Squall en temps que chef des Seeds était éreintant par de nombreux côtés mais des fois cela lui laissait de bonnes après-midi de libres.

Irvine ne faisait toujours pas parti officiellement de la BGU et souhaitait avoir sa mutation ici même, sans pour autant être Seed, Squall savait reconnaître son talent de tireur d'élite. Et au sein d'une armée comme celle de la BGU, un sniper était toujours le bienvenu.

Le regard que Squall portait à ses deux amis, même après la découverte de leur relation, ne changea absolument pas. Il se rendait compte que sa propre relation, bien que plus commune aux yeux des autres personnes, n'était plus au top. Il savait bien qu'il fallait qu'il y mette un terme. Et cela lui semblait de plus en plus évident.

Profitant de la soirée, il ne remarqua pas que Linoa l'avait suivi quelques temps après, enfilant une simple robe bleue ainsi qu'une paire de leggings noir par dessous, une veste noire sur les épaules et qu'elle était assise à l'autre bout de la salle, surveillant de près son petit-ami. Se méfiant de tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Selphie lui avait dit que son ex sortait dorénavant avec Zell et que cela la dégoûtait. Malgré tout, Linoa n'aurait pas aimé que cela se passe ainsi pour elle et Squall.

Elle les fixa quelques secondes, avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son whisky-coca. Elle qui ne buvait jamais et qui ne supportait pas que son petit-ami avale ne serait-ce qu'une goutte d'alcool, était déjà à son quatrième verre. S'il avait su qu'elle avait passé de nombreuses soirées en compagnie de Selphie à boire une bouteille de whisky à elles deux tandis qu'il était en mission pour le Seed... Son comportement lui semblait normal. Elle pensait qu'elle avait le droit de le faire car elle ne risquait pas de coucher avec son amie, n'étant pas bisexuelle pour un sous. Quant à Squall... C'était différent. Elle craignait quand même qu'il ne drague une autre femme avec quelques grammes dans le sang. Ou bien même... qu'il parte avec un autre homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Squall se leva, il avait bu quelques verres mais n'avait pas regardé une seule fois les autres femmes. Alors qu'il passait la porte, Irvine se retourna et adressa un sourire mauvais à Linoa... Il l'avait repérée depuis un petit moment. Pour unique réponse, elle leva un doigt dans sa direction, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire rire le cowboy.

Une fois dehors, Squall continuait de sourire.

« Vous ne voulez pas faire un tour vers le port ?_, proposa-t-il.  
_- Pourquoi pas. Il fait bon ce soir._, répondit Zell. _»

Alors qu'ils venaient de s'asseoir sur le rebord d'un quai, l'eau faisant de légers clapotis sur la pierre, ils regardèrent la mer s'étendant au loin.

« Tu te souviens Zell, de notre mission pour devenir Seed ?  
- Oh que oui. C'était un sacré bordel. Et dire que je fraternise avec l'ennemi maintenant.  
- C'est moi que tu appelles comme ça ?_, demanda Irvine avec un sourire.  
_- Exactement ! »

Squall ne se sentait pas gêné, ayant plutôt l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Il se leva pour les laisser seuls un moment et continua de se promener plus loin. Il continuait de fixer l'eau, lorsqu'un bruit ressemblant à un cri de douleur attira son attention. Même s'il n'était pas armé, le chef des Seeds se déplaça rapidement vers la source du bruit, se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait autour des maisons.

Alors qu'il tournait la tête, il soupira de soulagement. Ce qu'il avait prit pour un cri de douleur n'était en fait que le glapissement de Raijin. Fujin venait de lui mettre un coup de pied, comme d'habitude, et celui-ci bondissait sur place.

Le loup solitaire se déplaça à leur rencontre. Cela faisait un certain moment qu'il ne les avait pas vu mais ils avaient l'air ni déçu ni enchanté de le voir. Ils se saluèrent poliment et Raijin lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici à une heure pareille.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question._, répondit Squall.  
_- Nous avons été exclu de la BGU je te rappelle. Devenir Seed, ce n'est plus pour nous désormais._, répliqua froidement Fujin.  
_- Alors vous vous occupez comment maintenant ?  
- On fait des boulots ici et là._, dit simplement Raijin.  
_- Et... Seifer n'est pas avec vous ? »

Soudain, Fujin eu l'air mal à l'aise. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle avait entretenu pendant des années des sentiments à l'égard de Seifer, même ce dernier s'en doutait. Mais il la considérait plus comme une amie. Raijin se contenta de regarder les étoiles. Il ne souhaitait pas en dire plus à ce sujet et c'était son droit. Mais Squall aurait quand même aimé revoir son ami et meilleur ennemi d'enfance.

Quelqu'un lui frappa doucement sur l'épaule, se retournant, il vit qu'Irvine ne l'avait pas perdu de vue. Zell était à ses côtés.

« Chef des Seeds, tu rentres avec nous ?  
- Je vous rejoins plus tard Irvine. J'aurais aimé trouvé Seifer avant. »

Irvine lança un regard en coin à Zell qui esquissa un petit sourire.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ignore ?,_ demanda Squall.  
_- Non, non. Rien de bien important._, rétorqua Irvine_. Mais Seifer ne devrait pas tarder à arriver je pense. Attends-le là encore quelques minutes, nous on va rentrer. »

Après s'être salués rapidement, les deux hommes repartir. Le jeune homme se demandait toujours de quoi ils voulaient parler qui n'était pas si « important » mais oublia bien vite lorsqu'il sentit deux mains l'attraper par la gorge et le tirer brutalement par derrière. Se retrouvant coincé sur le torse de quelqu'un, il sentit un souffle contre son oreille.

« Alors mon loup... On ne surveille plus assez ses arrières ? »

Squall ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce son de voix. Il le reconnut de suite et se déroba rapidement de l'étreinte de son ainé. Le chef des Seeds avait toujours un cran d'arrêt sur lui, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Il le sortit rapidement avant de plaquer son assaillant contre un mur. Le couteau sous la gorge et le visage bien plus proche que ne l'exigeait la bienséance, Seifer fit un grand sourire à son meilleur ami et ennemi de toujours.

« Tu vois Seifer, j'ai toujours un tour d'avance.  
- Ça reste encore à prouver.  
- Je ne crois pas non. »

Souriant de toutes ses dents, l'homme blond dégagea l'un de ses bras coincé dans son dos pour attraper le brun par la taille et le plaquer contre lui. La lame coupant légèrement sa peau et le faisant saigner. Il pouvait sentir le souffle du loup contre son visage et il n'aurait manqué qu'un centimètre pour que les deux homme s'embrassent.

« Et si l'envie me prenait de te retourner à ton tour contre le mur ?_, murmura Seifer dans un souffle tellement inaudible que seul Squall parvint à l'entendre. _»

Squall se recula. Il rangea son cran d'arrêt dans le fourreau prévu à cet effet à sa ceinture, avant de laisser assez d'espace entre lui et l'homme pour qu'il puisse le sortir de nouveau en cas d'attaque. Seifer lui sourit, visiblement il avait réussi à le perturber.

« Alors tu me cherchais ?_, lui demanda-t-il.  
_- Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu devenais.  
- Depuis le temps... Je ne peux plus intégrer la BGU pour devenir Seed, du coup je me débrouille avec Raijin et Fujin pour trouver du travail ici et là. Mais avec les compétences que j'ai, faire le mercenaire c'est ce qui me correspond le mieux je crois.  
- Tu sais que si je le voulais, je pourrais faire en sorte de vous réintégrer dans l'école.  
- Pour quoi faire ? Seed ? Être un soldat ?  
- C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais apprécié être sous les ordres de quelqu'un.  
- Être en-dessous, je n'apprécie jamais de toute manière. »

Le chef des Seeds soupira. Il avait une certaine influence auprès de Cid désormais et il savait qu'il pouvait faire revenir Seifer. Mais pour quelle raison le souhait-il exactement ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Seifer était son pire ennemi, son meilleur ami. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et c'était seulement depuis quelques temps qu'il s'en souvenait pleinement. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert l'effet néfaste des Guardian Force, Squall avait essayé de limiter leur utilisation. Se faisant, sa mémoire se reconstituait peu à peu.

Quant à Seifer, il se demandait si lui aussi se rappelait de leurs jeunes années ? Même s'ils se provoquaient et finissaient tout le temps par se battre. L'homme semblait lui vouer une haine qui appelait forcément à des sentiments plus anciens. Le chef des Seeds ne parvenaient pas à mettre la main dessus, mais il y arriverait un jour.

Le blond lui tourna le dos. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de discuter de sa vie actuelle et de la manière dont il gagnait de l'argent pour le moment. Surtout après presque un an sans le voir.

« Tu es toujours avec Linoa ? »

Surpris par la question, Squall mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« En quelques sortes.  
- Comment ça ?_, demanda Seifer en se retournant.  
_- Et bien on va dire qu'après un an de vie commune, la passion du départ est devenue beaucoup plus fade.  
- Et toi bien sûr tu as essayé d'arranger les choses.  
- Ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. Linoa pense que tout est de ma faute et rejette notre situation sur mes épaules, comme si elle était innocente dans cette histoire.  
- La faute vient des deux personnes, Squall.  
- Je sais bien. Mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle s'en rende compte.  
- C'est Linoa. J'ai vécu avec elle pendant quelques temps, ce n'est pas pour rien que nous ne sommes plus ensemble.  
- Je ne sais pas comment lui dire, mais demain ce sera terminé.  
- Tu la quittes ?  
- Oui. Je ne la supporte plus. De toute manière, elle peut retourner chez son père. Elle essaye de devenir une Seed mais n'y parvient pas.  
- Comme moi il y peine un an, non ? »

Il y eut un silence gêné.

« Seifer...  
- Quoi ?  
- Je peux te faire rentrer dans la BGU. Si je te trouve une... mission quelconque, quelque chose pour que tu puisses en faire partie de nouveau, je peux le faire.  
- Squall, ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. Je sais pertinemment que si je reviens parmi vous, il va falloir que je reprenne mes études à zéro.  
- Peut-être, mais tu serais avec nous.  
- Toute la troupe de l'orphelinat au grand complet, hein ?  
- En quelque sorte.  
- Pourquoi me demander ça maintenant ?  
- Parce que j'ai l'autorité pour le faire désormais.  
- Mais encore ?  
- Parce que tu nous manques à tous malgré tout. »

Seifer se retourna, se tenant le dessus du nez dans sa main. Il réfléchissait. Pouvait-il revenir à la BGU comme avant ? Est-ce qu'il en avait vraiment envie ?

« Je passe te voir demain à la BGU le loup.  
- Tu sais où me trouver.  
- Oui. Le chef des Seeds a le droit à ses appartements privés, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui. Et c'est bien pratique pour ne pas avoir un colocataire exaspérant. »

Sur ces mots, Squall fit demi-tour pour repartir en direction de l'établissement.

« Au fait, tu donneras le bonsoir à mon couple favori. »

Le chef des Seeds se retourna, intrigué.

« Ton couple favori ?  
- Irvine et Zell. Ne me dit pas que tu n'étais pas au courant ?  
- La question serait plutôt : comment toi tu le sais ?  
- Mystère mon loup solitaire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra bientôt. »


End file.
